Fall for you
by cherrybomb68
Summary: Delilah was a semi-normal girl who lived with her oblivious single mother in the small town of Rolling Rocks. She didn't care about much, until mysterious murders and the thieving of kidneys were frequently happening around her small town. She couldn't help but be curious about this kidney thief disrupting the peace and quiet of her little town. Eyeless jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Delilah!"

Leave me alone.

"Delilaahh!"

Please shut up.

DELILLLAAHHHH!"

Damn.

I opened my eyes after my dream was rudely interrupted by the sound of my name being yelled from downstairs. I groaned and shut my eyes once more trying to go back to sleep. I heard someone stomping up the stairs which was most likely my aggravated mother. I swear to god I will chuck a pillow at this woman's face if she enters this room. She then proceeded to pound on my door like a fucking cop.

"Delilah its 5:30 and you need to get up." She yelled, her voice slightly muffled by my door.

There goes my hope in getting more sleep. I sighed and slowly rolled out of bed. There was another knock. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm up. Chill out with the knocking!" I yelled irritation evident in my tone.

"I just want your first day to go well….." She mumbled before making her way back downstairs.

I rubbed my temples in frustration as I walked to the bathroom. Why am I so fucking exhausted? Oh yeah that's right, its 5:30 in the frickin morning.

I peed really quick before jumping in a warm shower. As I washed myself, goosebumps formed across my skin from the warmth.

After showering I wrapped myself in a bright yellow towel and headed to my closet to pick an outfit. A yawn escaped my mouth as I shifted through numerous articles of clothing. Unlike most people, I don't give a fuck about the first day, which made me decide that I don't give a fuck about what I wear on the first day either. So with that being said, I picked out a simple pair of skinny jeans and a system of a down t-shirt, along with my pair of black Vans. As I got dressed I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand.

6:20 a.m.

I have an hour…..why am I awake?

Ah well…whatever.

Whistling as I walked back to the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror and started brushing through my damp mid-back length dark green hair. Some people cringe at the idea of having green hair, but I love it.

After applying eyeliner and mascara I screwed in both my eyebrow and lip piercings. Unfortunately, my mother made me take them out last night since her boss came over for dinner. In my opinion, he just wants to get in her pants. But my mom being completely oblivious about his intentions just saw it as an opportunity for a promotion. How lovely.

I glanced at my clock again.

6:40 a.m.

I guess I should head down stairs now….

As I descended the stairs I could smell the coffee my mother makes her self every morning. I walked into the average looking living room and plopped down on our old brown couch. My mother was sat down in our old green recliner still wearing her pajamas, and her light brown hair in a bun. My mother looked at me with her tired eyes while sipping her coffee.

"There have been frequent murders around our area lately." She cleared her throat as she set her mug on the coffee table next to her.

"That's…..interesting." I shrugged, not really caring.

She rolled her bright green eyes and stood up from the recliner. Her eyebrows furrowed as if she looked frustrated.

"Yeah it really is. I can see you don't care very much but I do. Please stay safe, apparently this killer has a taste for kidneys." She said as she slipped on her old pink slippers and grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

I couldn't help but crinkle my nose up in disgust at the idea of a kidney thief. What could they possibly be doing with those kidneys? I shuddered, thinking about what might possibly be happening with the stolen organs.

"Now, get your butt up, I'm taking you to school. First day at high school! How exciting, right?!" She grinned.

At first I thought she was joking, until I saw that she truly was excited. I looked at her in disbelief as I got up from the couch.

"Really mom?" I questioned, disgusted at how excited she was. I swear, some days this woman is psycho.

"Oh come on Del, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think!" She chuckled before making her way out the door and headed towards our maroon van. What a typical motherly thing to say, but then again my mom is one of those typical moms that try to make everything positive.

I rolled my eyes and trailed behind her, shutting the front door behind me. As soon I was outside a warm breeze hit me making me grateful that even though summer break is over, it still feels like summer. Nice….Maybe I'll take a dip in our pool later…eh.

The van rumbled to life as I got in and slammed the door. The drive was silent, and the only things we passed were just continuous trees on the way to school. I don't mind living in a small, quiet town surrounded by forests. It's quite peaceful.

As soon as the car pulled up to the school, we said our goodbyes and departed. As I walked up to the school I couldn't help but dread the most likely boring day ahead of me.

Just as I had predicted, the first day was really boring. All the first day is an introduction to classes, lectures about school expectations, meeting new teachers, same thing every single year. I honestly couldn't care less.

As soon as the bell rang, I had practically ran out of the school and I was now currently walking with my one and only friend, Kelsey. We've been friends for about 8 years. I don't mind only having one friend because I dislike most people.

As we walked down the sidewalk I noticed that the sky had gotten cloudy, looking as if it could storm at any moment. I looked over at Kels whose eyes were glued to her phone screen. I frowned, why wasn't she talking? She's usually all hyper and jumpy. She hasn't even talked to me all de43day; I'm surprised she even walked with me.

"So kels….you didn't message me at all this summer…..what's going on?' I questioned, attempting to start a conversation even though I truly was curious. Every summer she's usually out with her family so we don't really see each other. So instead, she messages me but I didn't receive any message which was unusual.

She looked at me with her icy blue eyes before sliding her phone in her pocket. A light breeze had caused her brunette hair to whip in different directions. I immediately felt as if something was wrong.

She sighed, "Well I had a pretty…..tough summer. My mother took away all communication and we went to a hidden cabin where we practically hid from the world in order to keep us safe." Her lips pursed after she spoke.

What? To keep them safe from what?

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She shoved her hands in her hands in her pocket and glanced at the cracked sidewalk before she answered.

"Our house had been broken into at the beginning of summer. It was extremely late and it wasn't any ordinary break in. Whoever broke in wasn't there to steal our furniture, or jewelry, not even our money. They were there to steal something more…vital." Her voice was bitter as she told me her story. Her face was tense, as if it hurt to tell me what happened.

"I remember waking up In the middle of the night to the sound of someone using our stairs and I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just someone going to the bathroom or getting a drink of water. So I had drifted back to sleep but it was only a few minutes later that I was awoken once more by the sounds of my sister's screams. At that point I was terrified, not knowing what to do. If the cops didn't come at the time they did, I probably would have been killed too." She hiccupped; tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she spoke.

Shock was coursing through me as I took in her story, not really expecting it to be that serious. I grabbed her hand in support, not really knowing what to say. I couldn't help but feel curious as to what she meant by vital….or who it was that attacked her.

"Kels….. Who attacked you? And what do you mean by vital?" I asked quietly, not trying to push her too far.

"It was a man…..he took her kidneys…..the sick bastard took my sister's kidneys. And right before the cops came he came to my room and…I had never been so frightened in my life." She swallowed, fear evident in her voice as tears were still flowing down her face.

My eyes widened and I gulped, suddenly remembering what my mother had told me earlier.

Kidneys…..Killer…..our area…..holy fuck.

My curiosity had sky rocketed, I suddenly ached to ask more. Who is this man? What does he look like? I bit my lip contemplating whether to ask more. My curiosity had gotten to me and I decided to ask.

"W-what did he look like?" I whispered.

My hand was still clasped in hers as we continued our walk down the sidewalk, almost close to my street. Her grip had tightened before she spoke.

"He wore a blue mask and a black hoodie" She said it so simply.

"Oh?"

"Yah but…that's really not what had scared the shit out of me." Her jaw clenched as she looked forward.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was so scary about this man? I started to get frustrated with her, still wanting to know everything.

"What scarred you?"

What she said next made chills run up and down my back.

"The man…he had no eyes. Just deep black pits."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! It was greatly appreciated. Any and All reviews motivate me to write more! :3

* * *

After Kelsey's story I had walked her to her house and gave her a hug, telling her to start texting me again. I got home and of course my mother was gone as always, in fact today was the day she leaves to go on her 2 month business trip. After my father died, she had become a workaholic, taking any chance she could get to do something that involves her working. As much as she loved me, I knew that she worked to forget him, and to forget my vibrant blue eyes that I was given to me by my father.

I was now in my bedroom, staring at my white ceiling as I thought about Kelsey's story. Thinking about how she described him….and his eyes. This is unbelievable…..this is just…..fucked up.

There's a kidney thief….a murderer…in our little town of Rolling Rock. How?

Well….now that I think about it…it kinda makes sense. I mean, a little ass town surrounded by forests, with barely any cops. Why wouldn't a killer come here? It's perfect.

I kinda wanna know who this asshole is. I was just fine with this town being nice and quiet and here he comes fucking it all up. What if it's not a guy….and it's a girl? That could be a possibility. But really, boy or not, he fucked with Kelsey. Once you fuck with my friend, you fuck with me. Speaking of a friend, I looked down at my phone only to be disappointed that Kelsey still has texted me.

I sighed and spun around in my computer chair until I started to get dizzy. Ugh….I'm bored. I looked out my window to see the clouds have cleared up a bit and a sunset had started to take place. It's still pretty warm out…..hmm.

I hopped up from my chair and made my way to my closet. I then dug in a shelf built into the wall of my closet and pulled out my plain black bikini. Taking a dip in our pool sounds like a great idea, maybe it'll help clear my mind of that strange eye-less weirdo. So, I stripped and replaced my t-shirt and jeans with my bikini.

I then made my way to our oval shaped pool in our back yard, my bare feet padding against the concrete area that surrounds our 8 ft. deep pool. Goosebumps formed on my arms and legs as a warm summer night breeze brushed against me.

The sunset was slowly turning into the night sky, and stars started to make their appearance as it got increasingly darker outside. I slipped into the clear, bright blue water, shivering a bit due to it being a bit chilly but, I didn't mind. I closed my eyes as I drifted on the surface of the water on my back. My eyes slowly opened only to be met by the gorgeous night sky littered by stars.

A small smile made its way onto my face as I sighed in content. I love this town, I love the night sky, and I also love my pool. I closed my eyes once more, almost falling asleep.

I was suddenly snapped out of my trance as the sound of a snapping branch startled me. My eyes snapped open and I had gone from my back to upright in less than a second. My eyes darted around my backyard noticing how dark it had gotten, which made the forest surrounding my house a bit creepy.

My instincts were telling me to go back inside….so that's exactly what I did. Went the fuck back inside. Screw this man. I'm not staying out here when there is some freak out there that has a love for kidneys. Nope. Nope. Nope.

I lifted myself out of the pool quickly before scurrying back inside. As soon as I was back inside, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I swallowed nervously and let out a breath of relief as I suddenly felt safe back inside. These are the times where I wish my mother hadn't left for some stupid ass business trip.

I made my way upstairs to take a quick shower, leaving wet foot prints on the tiles of my kitchen. As soon as I was done showering I slipped on some grey sweat pants along with a blue hoodie.

Walking over to grab my phone, I realized I had left my window open. I walked over and reached to close it but right as I was about to my blood went cold and my breath caught in my throat.

There was someone standing by my pool right where I had gotten out 30 minutes ago. My eyes widened as I studied him closer. He had a dark blue mask, black hoodie, and lastly, no eyes. He cocked his head to the right as if he was studying me also. My eyes widened and I snapped the curtain shut, uncertain on what to do. What the fuck?! I quickly snapped the curtain shut and turned, placing a hand over my chest to try and calm down.

Should I call the cops?! What is he doing here? Who is he?! Am I going to die?! Fear and panic coursed through me as a million questions ran through my mind about the mysterious man in yard.

I gulped and shakily pulled back the curtain a bit once more only to see that he had disappeared. Oh god. No No No. Where did this little fuck go?!

At this point my heart was beating out of its chest as I tried to think of a reasonable thing to do. Try to calm down. I took deep breaths and cracked my fingers which had been a nervous habit that had developed over the years. Wait…..ARE ALL THE DOORS LOCKED?!

I was about to race downstairs and check but then I remembered I had locked the front one earlier, set the security system and I locked the back door after running inside like a maniac. Was he the one I heard in the forest? Oh God ew. How long was he there watching me? How creepy. I shuddered at the thought of me being completely oblivious to a man staring at me while I was in my pool.

I walked over to my bedroom door and softly shut it then locked it. I was about to flicker off the lights and then changed my mind. Yeah those lights are staying on tonight. I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand, still trying to grip what just happened. I bit my lip and opened a new tab, determined to know more about him.

In the search engine I typed _blue mask, no eyes, killer._

I had found several pages that were mostly news websites saying the same thing, I scrolled down the page reading the headlines and titles of the articles, becoming frustrated with the lack of interesting facts. My mom could probably tell me more about him than all these stupid news pages.

'BLUE MASKED KILLER ON THE HUNT FOR KIDNEYS!'

'KILLER ON THE STREETS THAT HAS A TASTE FOR ORGANS!'

'NO EYED, HOODIE WEARING KILLER ON THE LOOSE!'

'KIDNEY THEIF!'

Well this is lame. How am I going to find out anything about him? Interview him? 'Oh hey there creepy guy killer with no eyes who just appeared outside my window, would you care to talk about yourself a bit?' Yeah. No.

I groaned and sprawled out of my bed, kicking off my grey fuzzy blanket. It's too hot and I'm too tired and frustrated….and still pretty fucking scared. I stared around my room looking at all the photos, art, and posters that were attached to my walls. I glanced at my clock seeing that it was 10:30 pm. Sleepiness had started to take ahold of my eyes and body, slowly dragging me into a peaceful dream world.

* * *

My eyes snapped open from being awakened by my alarm clock, instead of my annoying mother. I slid of my bed and groggily walked to the bathroom to do my business, not paying attention to anything except getting to the toilet. After peeing, I made my way back to my room and dug through my closet for an outfit. Underwear….bra…leggings…..sweater…..socks. Bam. Done.

I padded into the bathroom once again and rubbed my eyes before standing in front of the mirror. I reached over to grab a hair tie, but paused mid-action to see a black substance in every corner of my mirror.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I rubbed my eyes again, not believing what I saw.

In each corner there was a simple smiley face, painted with a black substance. Hesitantly I swiped a bit of the goo in my finger. I rubbed it between my forefinger and thumb, feeling the texture. It felt almost like ink. My eyes widened as fear started to swell in me.

How. What. Why.

It felt as if my heart had stopped and all the blood had been drained from my body. Someone was in here last night.

While I was asleep…someone had come into my house and painted weird little smiley faces on my mirror. How did they get in? I locked all the doors, even my bedroom door.

Window….They came through my window!

I shuddered, utterly shocked and completely terrified by the fact that someone had been in my house last night. It was probably that stupid creeper guy. Why didn't he just kill me while I was asleep and completely vulnerable?

Fear began to build up more as I thought of this kidney eater in my house. Why me?!

I shakily put my long, thick hair into a messy bun and quickly put mascara on, shaking too bad to apple eyeliner. I basically ran out of my bathroom and slid on a pair of converses. I need to get the fuck out of my house, even if it is to go to school.

* * *

I sat at my wooden desk that was placed in the back of the classroom. I had eventually droned out the teacher, not being able to concentrate. I chewed on the end blue pen I was holding, still shaken up from this morning. Why did he come into my house? To warn me? To scare me? If it was meant to scare, he did a pretty damn good job.

The bell rang out and snapped me out of my thinking. I walked out of the classroom trailing behind 25 other students trying to squeeze through the door at the same time. I dumped my books off at my locker and made my way into the overly loud, crowded cafeteria. Grabbing a tray, I went through the lunch line grabbing whatever there was to pick and then made my way to a table that I spotted Kelsey at.

I placed my tray down and sat across from her. Her face was blank, containing no emotion. Her eyes stared blankly at the wooden table, no lunch in front of her. I pursed my lips at the sight of my usually bouncy friend all tense, as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment. I don't blame her, she went through some crazy shit.

"Kels?" I murmured, concern laced in my voice.

Her pale blue eyes snapped up to mine as If I had woken her out of a spell.

"Hmm?" She replied quietly.

"Are you okay? I don't think you should be going to school, maybe you should take some time off, I'm sure anyone would understand." I suggested, actually worried about my friend, who looked as if she wanted to die.

"I had a dream about him last night Dels. That man. The man with no eyes. I watched as he took each of my organs out, and ate them right in front of me. I keep having these….these nightmares, all about him! I don't know what to do Delilah! THEY WON'T STOP! THEY WON'T GO AWAY!" At this point she was pounding her fists onto the table tears streaming down her voice. She had sounded almost…delusional and shaken with terror. My eyes widened as I stared at her, shocked at what was happening to Kelsey. A few neighboring tables had started staring at us as if we had committed murder.

I gave them all the dirtiest look I could muster before grabbing my best friend's frail hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" She question, still sounding terrified.

"I'm taking you home, you're not in the right state to be present at school." I said in an almost motherly tone, still dragging her through the empty hallway, heading towards the exit. No reply came from her as we walked out of the school.

When we got outside a cool breeze and the scent of pine trees had hit me, making me calm down a bit. As we made our way down the sidewalk heading towards her house she was completely silent. I stared forward, concentrating on getting the girl home until I noticed a figure a small distance ahead of us wearing a black hoodie. Looks like a guy, tall and lean….wonder if he's hot…...ew Delilah stop being a weirdo about a complete stranger! I mentally scolded myself for being weird. I decided to ignore the hooded stranger ahead of us and continued walking Kels home, staring at my own feet instead of ahead of me.

Kelsey had come to an abrupt stop which had almost made me fall over before stopping myself.

"Jesus Kels you can't just do that when someone is holding your hand-OW!" Kelsey started squeezing my hand tightly. I looked at her to see that her face was completely filled with terror as she stared straight ahead.

I snapped my head towards the direction she was staring at, only to have the same reaction as Kelsey.

"It's. Him." She whispered, letting go of my hand, slowly taking steps backwards.

Sure enough, a good 20 feet ahead of us was the hooded stranger. Yet he was now completely still and turned towards us, giving me a good look at his deep blue mask and 2 black pits where his eyes should have been.

Holy Shit.


End file.
